


We Were Better Off Before

by carofnerds



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Teenscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited feelings are a god damned bitch. It’s not like Sips can do anything about his anyway. He’s too selfish to, Sjin’s too important to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Better Off Before

**Author's Note:**

> Again, blame Robyn. Actually, this is for Robyn. This is what I’m doing in my downtime after revising. Oops.

Sips woke up with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead and a burning heat between his legs. He was used to it by now, waking up in the tree house in a tangle of blankets with aching morning wood, Sjin probably already having a shower inside. The paper confirmed his expectations as he read it, bleary eyed, and stretched out. 

‘Back in a while, just off for a shower, mum’s fine with you showering after me as usual. Good morning! –Sjin x’

He sat up, groaning as he realised the hard-on in his pants wasn’t just going to go away. Fantastic. He had no idea how long Sjin had been gone or how much time he had before Sjin got back. He tried not to think about it, tried to keep his mind away from the image of his best friend, naked in the steamy shower, his skin moist and soapy. The chubby teen glared at the note his best friend had left. ‘Of course he’s in the shower. He just had to let me know. Asshole,’ he thought angrily. He’d just have to deal with the problem then.

Sips let his mind drift to the bare expanses of Sjin’s skin as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers to palm his dick. His smooth and slim back, dotted with freckles and (despite appearances) muscular, which Sips got to see on warm summer days as his friend lay on the lawn below the tree house catching rays. The curves and hollows of his neck and the sparsely hairy underside of his chin that Sips would die to run his tongue along and taste the salt of his sweat. His wiry arms that gently flexed every time he ran a hand through his long hair, that Sips had gripped many times but wanted to caress. 

Shifting so he was sat more comfortably in-between the blankets and pillows, Sips slowly squeezed his shaft and curled his hand around his cock properly; beginning to stroke it’s warm length. Sjin’s chest, dusted lightly with fluffy hairs that Sips knew frustrated him because they were too fluffy to be masculine, but frustrated Sips for a whole different reason. The expanse of skin from pectorals to belly that Sips wanted to grasp and kiss and hold every time he stayed with Sjin in the tree house on a summer night, which was increasingly frequent even though they were both old enough to have grown out of sleepovers. The chubby teen gasped lightly as his cock twitched in his hand at the thought of the curve of Sjin’s belly that always slipped tantalisingly below a waistband, the thought of licking the hollows of Sjin’s hips and sliding that waistband down.

With his free hand, Sips reached out beside him and grabbed Sjin’s abandoned shirt from the day before, maintaining the steady pace of strokes on his aching dick. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply, his mind clouding completely with lust as his senses thrilled with the warm scent of his best friend. The teen licked his lips, Sjin’s smell like clean leather and dry grass on a summer’s day was thick in his throat and he slid his cock out from his boxers, pumping it faster than before. He imagined Sjin’s cock, slender and long, pressed against his lips and wet with precome, the slide and taste of it as he took him into his mouth. A soft moan escaped his throat with pleasure as he thought about Sjin’s slim hands gripping his hair and come in his mouth.

He could keep up his pace and finish like that, he knew he could. But there was something, something about today that decided to punch Sips in the face. He wanted something more than the palm of his hand sliding against his cock, wet with precome. Grunting in frustration, the teen moved forward so that he was kneeling, discarding Sjin’s tee, then bent forward so his face was in Sjin’s pillow and overwhelmed with his scent. Sips pulled his boxers down to his knees, and went back to roughly gripping his dripping cock. God he hoped Sjin wouldn’t be back soon. 

Sips’ mouth was wet with saliva from his arousal, and he easily slicked the two fingers he slid into his mouth. He hummed around his fingers, slipping his tongue between them, his mind focussing on the fantasy he had constructed. Sips imagined Sjin pulling his hair back roughly and clutching his hips from behind, while Sips groaned and teased his hole with 2 wet fingers, eager to penetrate himself. He rarely did this, he was the kind of guy who liked to dominate people, or at least he had in every quickie with girls from parties and every brief, failed relationship he’d had with girls from school. Sjin was different though, he always had been, and ever since Sips had realised… how he felt about his best friend a different fire had been lit inside him. Sure, he’d love to have Sjin moaning and screaming underneath him as he took him apart. But he’d also love Sjin to push deep inside him, like he was doing with his fingers at that moment. Sips slid the two fingers achingly slowly in and out of his hole, pushing deeper and deeper, his movements on his cock erratic as the added touch swamped him in pleasure. 

The smell of Sjin’s sweat and skin, the imagined touch of his cock against his sweet spot and his long fingers stroking the head of his dick, all of these had Sips in ecstasy. He thrust into his palm, and buried his fingers deep inside himself, caressing his prostate. His vision was a mixture of stars, colours, and his fantasy of Sjin. He moaned unashamedly into Sjin’s pillow, heat curling tightly in his belly. How he’d love to have something like this in Sjin, something real. His pace quickened with his fingers and he shoved another inside, hissing with pain but relishing the bliss the extra stretch brought. He slammed his hips forward into his hand and his knees trembled with anticipation. He could see it, he could almost feel it, Sjin’s erratic thrusts and cries of climax as he pounded inside Sips’ body, so deep he was almost at his core. Sips gasped, breathless as white began to cloud his vision and the heat consumed his body. Then, with a stuttering moan, he came hard, his body shaking and his cock spurting thick come into his palm.

“Fuck,” he grunted under his breath into the pillow, damp with saliva. He slid back to a kneeling postion, wiping his hand on his boxers. Then he stood, pulling them off completely and using them to clean off his hands properly and then the mess around his crotch and ass. Grumbling he balled them up and walked to the other side of the tree house, picking up his rucksack and stuffing them inside, and pulling out a new pair that he quickly slid on. Guilt began to creep into the corners of his mind. He’d just jerked off to his best friend, after sleeping beside him all night. That was creepy right? That was wrong. That was something best friends shouldn’t do.

Not that he’d had much experience of that besides Sjin.

-

Sjin’s breath evened out in the steamy air of the shower as he steadied himself against the shower wall, knees shaking from the strength of his orgasm. He washed off his come covered hand under the shower, then lay back against the wall sighing. Another sleepover, another awkward morning wood he’d dealt with before Sips woke up. Here he was, having just jerked off to his best friend, again. That was wrong. That was something best friends shouldn’t do.

Sighing, he turned the shower off. There was nothing more he could do. After all, Sips didn’t return his feelings.


End file.
